


It's Drabble Time!

by Brokenbymuse



Category: Avengers
Genre: Drabbles, Random - Freeform, warm ups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brokenbymuse/pseuds/Brokenbymuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of various drabbles, inspired by various things.  WARNING: Don't expect these to be connected or to make sense.  If anything of value or interest comes up, I might turn those into more fleshed out fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Drabble Time!

She stared across the courtyard at the structure in bemusement. There was no way that was a slide in the middle of an office building. She had to be misinterpreting it. It was some sort of architectural, sculptural artist's statement or something. Who ever heard of a slide in an office building full of trained assassins? She shrugged and walked around the catwalk, intending to figure it out. She watched as a man came out of one of the hallways and strode toward the slide. He was about Tony's height, which put him at 5'8". When had she started measuring people in comparison with her teammates? He was more built than Clint, but less so than Steve, although wasn't everyone? He approached the 'slide structure' as she had dubbed it and calmly sat down, arms crossing over his lap, and holding the briefcase close. He wiggled a moment and she had to force her jaw to stay shut. He had to be an account or something. A drone. Assassins don't wiggle! Then again neither do lawyers, and the man was certainly one of the two. The man zipped down, and she saw that the metal had to be maintained regularly for it to be such a smooth ride. She crept closer to the section that was closest to her and poked her head inside. There was no way..... "Aww go ahead Nat, I won't tell anyone if you don't." She snapped her leg back and kicked Clint in the hip, before seating herself carefully on the metal and going down. She allowed herself a small smile, after all, who would see?

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all spelling or canon errors are my fault. Feel free to point them out, I'd be happy to learn new things. However, I won't go back and edit, merely because the point of these is that they aren't edited. 
> 
> This drabble was inspired by a picture of a seven story slide in St. Louis


End file.
